The Victory of a Loss
by Kaira-chan
Summary: One person's ((Or spirits)) loss, is another one's victory. What happens, when the unbeatable are defeated. An appology fic for a friend. Please read Jeshi-chan!


Kaira-chan: And this is my first apology fic, and it goes out to Jeshi-chan ((Yami Bakura's Wife)). I'm sorry for... Actually, I don't know what, she got mad at me, and now I feel bad...

Yami Kaira: You shouldn't...

Kaira: I SHOULD... *Stuffs all her muses in the closet* Now that their not here to annoy me, on with my fic ^_^ I really hope I can finish it before I go to drama tonight. 

WARNINGS: Seto lovers might not want to read the last paragraph, I personally love Seto but Jeshi-chan... not so much... Characters sent to all eternity in the Shadow Realm... a slight Real Person insert at the end...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami no Yuugi looked at the cards in front of him, shocked. His life points were at zero, and he couldn't believe it. His first loss, and at the hands of someone who had lost to him so many times before. 

One of his worst, and oldest enemies. He stared into the crazed, chocolate brown eyes of the person who had just defeated him. 

Yami no Bakura. 

He couldn't believe it. The spirit had just defeated him, in the shadow realm. Which meant Yuugi would be trapped there forever. 

He couldn't forgive himself, and, when his chance arose for him to go back, he passed it up. He couldn't leave his aibou there, in the darkness. Alone, screaming for him, or one of his other friends. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. 

  
  


Yami no Bakura couldn't believe his luck. In an interesting twist of fate, the Pharaoh lost to him. No big deal, really, since it would only be the Pharaoh's hikari who was trapped in the Shadow Realm, where as opposed, he would be trapped there if he lost, while his hikari was to remain free. 

He was unusually happy when he won, an emotion foreign to him. He knew how much it would eat away at the Pharaoh, having lost his hikari. It was like that for him too, and eventually, it would drive him to the edge of insanity. 

Yet, in yet another twist of fate, the Pharaoh decided to stay there, to condemn himself to the Shadow Realm. He'd be trapped there for all eternity, trapped in the everlasting darkness. Forever. 

Yami no Bakura couldn't help the joyous, and slightly psychotic laugh that he let loose in the Pharaoh's face, right before he left the Shadow Realm. 

The Pharaoh's pathetic friends were waiting for him when he emerged. They looked around, confused. 

"Oi, Bakura, where's Yuugi?" Jonouchi asked. They thought, obviously, that Yami no Bakura had lost, and standing in front of them was his pathetic light. 

Yami no Bakura grinned at them widely, then burst out laughing. "The Pharaoh," he started, and he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when The Pharaoh's friends gave him a look of horror at hearing the word. "The Pharaoh," he repeated. "Is dead."

The Pharaoh's friends looked at him, shocked, unable to comprehend. 

"I don't understand," Honda said, slowly. Surely... the King of Games... he couldn't _loose _could he?

"Care for a demonstration?" Yami no Bakura asked, grinning yet more maliciously. 

Anzu was the first to react. "What did you do to Yuugi?" she yelled. 

Yami no Bakura looked at the ground and tsked. "I see that you're the first one who wants to join the little Pharaoh?" 

Anzu's eyes widened at the proposition, but before she could get a word out, she fell to the ground, lifeless. 

Honda and Jonouchi's eyes widened in horror and disgust at Yami no Bakura, whose hand was extended, and who had that cunning, and malicious glint in his eyes. 

Jonouchi's face soon twisted in anger, and he lunged at Yami no Bakura. Yami no Bakura allowed Jonouchi's fist to connect with his face, which turned it sharply to the side. He moved his head foreword again slowly. 

Jonouchi knew he was in trouble when he saw Yami no Bakura's grin. He had accepted his fate, by the time Yami no Bakura's hand shot out, and wrapped around his neck. 

Honda watched on, close to tears, as his best friends body fell to the ground, as lifeless as Anzu's. 

And by then, he knew it was too late to run. So he simply stood there, knowing how futile it was to fight back, until, his mind too, was sent away to the Dark Land. 

  


Yami no Bakura had finally won. Now all he had to do, was get revenge on all the other bastards who had ever crossed him. 

  
  


And where was Seto Kaiba, you might ask? He had died just before. Horribly and painfully. His only consolation was that Mokuba was in good hands, now living with his aunt Jeshi-chan, who was planning on marrying Yami no Bakura. Once he got over his powertrip a bit, of course. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope that you liked this fic Jeshi-chan O~O Am I forgiven for doing whatever it was I did? .... Bakura won *Points above* and Yami lost... and Seto died... And and... well, Anzu _was _in it... but... yeah...

Please forgive whatever it was I did wrong? ... and come see the play ^-^ I promise it's funny!!


End file.
